Omen of Three
Writen by Prickl ar:D 22:09, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Prologue A tortoiseshell lay on a soft moss bed. She let out a screech of pain as three bundles of fur slide out on to the nest. "Two she-cats and a tom." A dark gray she-cat meowed. The tortoiseshell let out a sigh. "You have been a great medicine cat, Sootpool." The tortoiseshell meowed. Sootpool dipped her head. "What will their names be?" The tortoiseshell looked up yo see her mate. "Oh Beetail! Well I think this one should be Thistlekit." She replied, putting her tail on a gingery brown she-cat. Beetail nodded. "This tom will be Bramblekit. You can name the last one, Berryheart." He meowed, begining to lick the little light brown tabby tom. Berryheart began to lick the last and smallest kit. "This one will be Fallowkit." A white tom stepped away from his followers. "It is time the omen is spoken." he meowed before the other cats, searching their faces. "Shall any of you accompany me?" he asked. The two cats shook there heads. One was a golden tom, the other, a silver tabby she-cat. "Go fast, my friend." murmured the black tom. The white tom dipped his head. "Are you sure it is time, Rainstar?" the silver she-cat rasped. "Yes, I'm sure. Do you challenge my ways of watching, Waterstar?" He asked coldly. Without waiting for a response, Rainstar padded down a starlight hill. "I should have gone with him!" Waterstar meowed with regret. The golden tom placed his tail on the she-cat's shoulder. "It will be your turn soon enough. Each cat must be visited by their own former leader."His deep meow sounded calming. Waterstar relaxed a little, awaiting Rainstar's return. Chapter 1 "Welcome, Fallowkit." Fallowkit whipped around. She was obviously dreaming. "Who are you? Am I in Starclan? Am I dead?" She asked full of curiosity. The white tom let out a mew ''of amusement. "No young Fallowkit, you are not dead." He teased gently. "You have be chosen, along with two others. The two others are each from a different clan." He pause sighing softly. "When you are apprenticed you must, at your first Gathering, seek these other two out." Fallowkit jumped with excitement. "I'm one of the chosen!" She yelped joyfully. The white tom stood up. "It's not that simple." He meowed his bright green gaze staring thoughtful at her. Suddenly darkness swirled arouse her. "White leaves in a fallow coloured river..." A raspy voice whispered Then, darkness then engulfed her. Fallowkit awoke beside her brother and sister. She heard an angry hoot of an owl of in the distance. "Fallowkit are you up?" She heard Littlebird's meow. Littlebird had taken care of her even though her real mother was Berryheart. Berryheart never seemed to be in the nursery. She nodded. "Are you scared?" She nodded again. Littlebird curled her tail around her. "Don't be, it's just an owl. That owl won't come here." She reassured Fallowkit. Fallowkit snuggled deep into Littlebird's soft, ginger fur and closed her eyes. Fallowkit drifted off into sleep having more visions of the strong white cat, but none were as vivid and realistic as her first one. Finally Fallowkit awoke her head spinning with dreams. She yawned. ''What an odd night it has been. Fallowkit stretched her legs and accidentally hit her sister, Thistlekit. "Hey!" Her sister grunted. Suddenly the owl hooted, much closer now. Thistlekit let out a whimper. Littlebird was quickly on her feet. "I may have been wrong." She muttered. She gently nudged Berryheart. "Owl." Littlebird hissed when her mother arouse. Berryheart stiffened. "Get the kits to the deepest part of the nursery. I'll tell Dovestar." She whispered. Fallowkit watched her mother race across camp, before being thrown into the deepest tunnel. "Wait here." Littlebird ordered. Fallowkit waited for a long time before she heard an owl screech. Then a bunch of cat yowls, finally the almost soundless flapping of wings. Fallowkit couldn't hold her eyes open any longer. She drifted, slowly, into a deep sleep. Fallowkit soon forgot her ominous dream, the next day. She awoke to her mother's wail. "Blind?" She spat in disbelief. Fallowkit padded over to her mother's side. Her mother was shaking slightly. "Bramblekit is blind!" She sobbed. Sootpool shoved some leaves to her mother. "Calm down, Berryheart. There have been blind cats before!" She soothed. Berryheart shook her head. "Not my Bramblekit. He can't be blind." She meowed. Fallowkit stepped forward to look at Bramblekit's eyes. Bramblekit was the last one to open his eyes. Thistlekit had opened hers two sunrises ago. They didn't look wierd at all. They were Bright blue, just like Thistlekit's eye colour. How can you tell he's blind? ''Fallowkit nudged Bramblekit. "Can you see?" She asked. Bramblekit shook his head, his eyes full of sorrow. "I'll never be a warrior." He murmured. Fallowkit pressed against him. Bramblekit looked so small and helpless. Bramblekit put his head in his paws and closed his eyes. Fallowkit closed her eyes as well trying to imagine what it was like not to see. What it was like to have all your hopes and dreams snatched from you. ''Poor Bramblekit! '' “Why? Why can't I be a warrior?” He wailed quietly. Fallowkit touched her nose to his and reassured him. "You may not be a warrior, but you will always be my brother." Chapter 2 Fallowkit stepped forward along with her sister, Thistlekit. "From this moment on until you get your warrior names, your names will be Thistlepaw and Fallowpaw! Thistlepaw, your mentor will be Snowtuft. She is my loyaltist deputy and my best thinker. Fallowpaw, your mentor will be Pinenose. He has never had an apprentice before and is very good at fighting for what he knows is right." Fallowpaw touched Pinenose's nose lightly. "Fallowpaw! Thisltepaw!" The clan cheered. Fallowpaw turned her head to see Bramblekit. He was sitting in the corner chanting nothing. "Wait untill we're apprentices!" Flowerkit meowed. Larkwing had had her kits two moons ago. Every since Fallowpaw hadn't gotten that much attention. Berryheart was always off somewhere every since she was a kit but Littlebird was more caught up in caring for Flowerkit and Bluekit then caring for Fallowpaw. Even when Littlebird had spare time she would be caring for Bramblekit. Fallowpaw took no notice of Flowerkit's blabbing and padded over to Bramblekit. "It should be me not you! Pinenose said he promised to be my mentor when I hadn't even opened my eyes!" He spat. Fallowpaw touched his shoulder with her tail. "Stop that, you know it doesn't help. Things change, I'm sorry." She meowed calmly. Bramblekit shook his head and batted at Fallowpaw's tail. "I don't need your sympathy!" He replied harshly before stalking away. Fallowpaw sighed. She wished Bramblekit had gotten Pinenose. Pinenose seemed so distant and harsh. "I'll show you the territory." He had meowed but now he was over talking to Mossheart. Ashpaw padded over. "Pinenose said I could show you the territory. Apparently he has to go out and check some twoleg thing." Fallowpaw pricked her ears. ''What Twoleg thing? Dovestar would have announced it! ''Dovestar never kept secrets from the clan, even if it would put the clan in great panic. "Stop staring into space, lets go," Ashpaw meowed poking Fallowpaw with her claw. Fallowpaw gave Pinenose a suspisious glance before following Ashpaw. Ashpaw raced across the camp and plunged threw the reed tunnel. Fallowpaw followed, trying to keep up. Her heart skipped with joy. This was her first time out of camp. ''And I don't even have my mentor by my side! Ashpaw weaved in and around the marshy puddles. Fallowpaw pushed her legs to keep up. Suddenly Ashpaw stopped. "I scent Pinenose!" She hissed. Fallowpaw crept forward with Ashpaw. Fallowpaw could now see her mentor. He was talking to a she-cat. The She-cat smelled very strange. "Who's she?" She asked Ashpaw. Ashpaw was now scowling. "Waterclan cat! I think her name is Applelight," She hissed. Fallowpaw felt a burning ball of rage build in her throat. She thought he was a loyal good cat, but now every time she thought of him she thought of breaking the warrior code and cheating. "He should pay!" She hissed, unsheading her long claws. Before she could lanch herself forward she was stopped by Ashpaw's tail. "Let's go back, love is a crime one can't pay for," She murmured. Fallowpaw gave Ashpaw a side ways look. Why was Ashpaw being so wise and sounding so superior? "You can't let him get away with this!" She meowed Fallowpaw turned to look at Pinenose again. He was purring so loud, Fallowpaw bet any cat from camp could hear him. Ashpaw touched her tail lightly to Fallowpaw. "Let's go." Fallowpaw nodded slowly. "Fine." She breathed out quietly before hurrying after Ashpaw. Ashpaw showed her around the whole territory but after a while it got boring. "This is the great oak, This is the thunderpath, this is the training hollow." Fallowpaw mimicked Ashpaw. Ashpaw must have heard because she wiped around. "Exuse me? I know it isn't that much fun, but atleast be polite." Fallowpaw made a face when Ashpaw wasn't looking and got away with it. Finally, they returned back to camp. Thistlepaw was there to greet her. "How was your day?" She asked. Fallowpaw looked off in the distance. "Very, welll let's say, Boring!" She meowed. Bluekit raced up to Fallowpaw and Thistlepaw. "Well, you know, did anything cool happen?!" He squeaked. Before the two sisters could answer a battle cry made the clan go silent. On cue Snowtuft smashed through the tunnel. "Waterclan is attacking Fireclan! Waterclan tried to form an Allience with Fireclan but it went all wrong!" Snowtuft shouted, taking in gasps on air. Gallery Fallow2.png|Fallowswoop Whitewhirl.png|Whitewhirl Riverwhisper.png|Riverwhisper Littlerock.png|Littlebird Ashflower.png|Ashflower Berryheart.png|Berryheart Bluepelt.png|Bluepelt Category:She-cats Category:Pricklestar's Pages Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Writings Category:Fanclan